


The Prince stuck in a mirror

by Theonetruegod



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Branding, Choking, Electricity, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Gray Fullbuster, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: juvia is stuck in a marriage with heartless king. she soon stumbled upon an old mirror. later learns that inside this mirror is a young man. will this man bring her happiness? or will it just bring her more pain?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Juvias pov   
I was the princess of phantom. But my kingdom lost the war. So I was forced to marry the king of fairy tail. He was cold and heartless man. His name was King Gray Fullbruster. He treated me like a doll.

Luckily he has yet to force me into bed. But he has hit me a few times. But the fear for my people keeps me from fighting back. 

One day, I left my room. To look for some food. The servants in palace only to listen to Gray and not me. So I go hungry alot. 

I soon get lost. And find myself going down a passage unknown to me. I reach the end. There is a door. I open up the door. And walk inside. The room is filled with clutter and junk. After sreaching for what felt like an hour. 

I find a mirror. Underneath a sheet. The mirror is completely still intact. Its covered in dust and rust. But I can tell it used to be magnificent beautiful mirror in its younger years. I decided to take it with me. 

It was hard to carry mostly because of its length. But soon i arrived back to my room. It took few tries since I kept losing my way. 

I set the mirror in the corner of my room. I get out a wet washcloth and clean off the mirror. It has not seen many kind years.

I hear a knock at my door. "My princess, you are summoned to see the king". Ulter called to me. I hated her. Her jealousy towards me was obvious. She used many pity tricks to get me in trouble with the king. "Coming Ulter" I called out to her. I quickly get ready. None of the maids help me.

I walk out. Ulter harshly comments about my clothes. I dont see anything wrong with my favorite blue dress.

We arrive to the Kings office. She opens the door for me and shoves me in. I fall on my face. Ouch did that hurt. I rubbed my bruised nose. Luckily it didnt break.

I get up and whip the dust off my dress. Gray is just blankly staring at me. I curtsy to him, "long live the raising sun, dear king Gray. Why have you called me this morning?" I asked my husband. 

He sneers at me. And throws papers at my face. I wanted to shout him. But I kept my mouth shut. I pick up the papers. And read them. They were about my relationship with prince Lyon of Lamia Scale. Before my kingdom lost the war. I was engaged to Lyon. But after the war I have heard nothing from him.

"Can you explain yourself!" King Geay yelled at me. He stood from his sit. And walked over me. He shoved me down on the floor. "I said to explain yourself!"

I wanted to cry. But I was not going give him the joy to watch me cry. "It about the old engagement between Prince Lyon and Me" I answered. "But why does this concern you. This is before our time. I haven't heard from Lyon in months". Gray grabbed my hair and lifted me from the ground. Owie that fucking hurts. Hes ripping out my hair from its roots. Tears ball up in my eyes.

"Dont lie to me, Wench" he spits into my face. "I am not lieing". Tears ran down my cheeks. A headache is forming. "Yes you are. I just heard Prince Lyon is forming a rescue team to save you". This is the first I hearing about that. He starts to shake me by my hair. "So who you is your spy?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "No one. I have no one". He threw me to the ground. "Dont lie to me. When I do catch this spy. Both of you will be punished". 

Ulter comes in and bows to King Gray. She lifts me off the ground. And carried me to my room. She throws me into my room and locks the door. All I could do is cry. 

"Why are you crying?" Says a young males voice. This spooks me. I look around. I dont see anyone. But the mirror is glowing. 

I walk over to the mirror. What I see spooks me. Instead of my reflection. I see a beautiful pink haired boy. I stepped back and tripped over one of my dolls. I fall on my ass. Ouch, I rubbed my ass. "Are you okay?" 

I looked at the boy. "Yes i am. but who the hell are you? And why are you in my mirror?" He giggled at my questions. "My name is Natsu. I was once a prince. But now I am nothing but a person stuck in a mirror". 

That suprised me. He didnt look like a prince. "Now answer me. Why were you crying?" I took a breather. "My husband is a monster". I hear him sigh. "That sucks". I giggled, that's how he decided to response.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvias POV  
I spent my days talking to Natsu. He is such a sweetheart. He worried for me alot. Whenever Gray would injure me. The bruises will disappear. When i asked Natsu about it. He explained to me. That he was one healing me.

He helped me through my anguish. And my home sickness. During one of our talks. Ulter knocked on my door. Natsu dissapeared and I answered. "The king is calling for you". I followed her to the throne room. 

Gray and his assembly were there. "Long live the sun, the great king Gray". I cursty to him. "Why have you called for me". He was glaring me down. "I have brought you a gift". Fear ran down my spine. He has never given me anything. "Bring it in". In came two guards inbetween the guards was Lyon. He was teid up and beaten. "Lyon!" I screamed. 

"This happens when you go against me!" Gray yelled at me. "What do you mean?" I yelled back. I could hear his assembly mumbling to each other.

"This man tried to steal you from me. You belong to me". I turned to Lyon. He looked to the brink of death. Why would he do that for me. "He admitted you had nothing do with it. And that you had no spy in my court". I wanted to be sick. "But since he had the galls to try to steal from me. He will be killed". He turned to him. 

"He is the Lamia scale crown prince. You cant just kill him. It will cause a war". He smirked at me predoraty. "Lamia Scale brought war on themselves when their crown prince treid to steal my property". I wanted to pounce on him. But Ultear and Hades held me back. 

"Take him out and stone him to death". I watch as they dragged him away. I was struggling to get to him. "And her off to be whipped. For showing outrage to her husband".

They dragged me away. They led me to the courtyard. And tied me to a bench. Ultear started to whip me. I screamed in pain. The whip was ripping into my skin. After a half hour. She stopped and they dragged me back to my room. And threw me into my room. I laid on my floor. I was crying in pain.

"Juvia, are you okay? What the hell happened to your back? Give me moment and it will be healed". Nastu was rambling. "No!" I yelled. "What do you mean no?" He asked, in a surprise tone. "Just no, if you heal me. I will just be whipped again. Or they will find out about you". I yelled back. "But" he whimpers. "No fucking buts, Natsu". He made more whimpering sounds. God did his whimpering sound nice. "Can you tell me a story". 

He told me story about a female dragon that kept the princess safe from bad men. These bad men kept targeting their home. Believing that they were saving the princess. Who did what to be saved. One bad man fought the dragon and almost won. But the princess used a sword left by a past knight. And killed the man. She spent the next few day healing the dragon. When the dragon was healed. The princess told the dragon her feelings. The dragon returned her feelings. They loved happily ever after. 

It was sweet story. It made me forget about my pain. After bit longer. There was knock at the door. Natsu vanished. "Come in" I called. Meredy walked in. She helped me up off the floor. And laid me on bed. On my stomach. She ripped my shirt. She got washcloth and medicine. She cleaned my wounds. 

She was the least unlikable person here. But she was still a bitch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia pov  
My wounds had healed. But they will still leave scars. Natsu is still whining at me to let him heal me. He is such a sweet kid. And suprising his whining sounds so sweet. And not annoying. 

"Hey Natsu, how did you get trapped into a mirror?" He let out a whine. "I was once a prince. My kingdom was called Alvarez. The day that was suppose to marry my love. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. We were attecked by another kingdom. Everthing I loved was taken from me. The one i loved was killed in front of me". 

He had to take a breather. Tears were ranning down his cheeks. My heart broke for him. He continued with his story. "Then this man who killed my love. Forced himself on me. He deflowered me in front of dead lovers body. I was humiliated. It would not be last time. He would force himself on me. I was wedded to him. It was horrible marriage. I soon tried to ran away. But he caught me. He was furious. He threw me into this mirror. And I never came out again. I was soon long forgotten".

I was crying. "That fucking sucks, Natsu". He started to laugh. "Yea it does". We spent the night talking about Lucy. She sounded amazing. She was brilliant scholar. She won many battles with her strategy. The army she lead was called the celestial spirits. She was the dominant one in their relationship. 

I told him about Lyon. The kid was hot headed. He loved playing in the snow. And going swimming. He would get in trouble alot because of his attitude. But he was such a sweet heart. Lyon was like Lucy. When it came to being a genius. He was so brilliant. That's why she didnt understand why he risked everthing for her? Their relationship was just arranged marriage made by their parents.

Natsu smiled at her. "Its because he loved you more then anything else". She gave him a sad smile. "That makes me feel fucking horrible". He gave me a disappointing look. "Dont blame yourself Juvia. It is not your fault". I gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks". 

Capricorn slammed open the door. Natsu quickly vanished. "I heard a mans voice. Where is he?" He started searching my room. He was tearing up my stuff. And throwing things around. "Stop it" I shout. I try to stop him. But he knocked me to the ground. "Please just stop. There is no one in here". He was about to break the glass doll my mother left to me before she died. "No, please not that". 

He just smirks at me. And throws it to the ground. But before it touches the ground. It just stops. And It levitates back to its original spot. And then everthing else Capricorn broke returns back to original state. 

"Leave her alone". Me and Capicorn turn to Natsu. He looked anger. "Leave her alone and get out of here". Capicorn smirks and leaves.

I rush to Natsu. And put my hands on the mirror. "Why would you do that? Now he is going tell Gray". Natsu just gives me a sad smile. "Because I didn't want to see you cry anymore". I slammed the sides of the mirror. "You fucking idiot". Tears ran down my cheeks. 

I could hear footsteps rushing towards my room. Soon Gray and two of his men enter my room. I bloke his view of natsu. "I wont let you harm him. Not like you did Lyon". Gray starts to laugh. I could hear natsu whimpering. What is going on?

Grays men walk over to us. I fight them off for a bit. But i soon fell to my knees. And held my gut. That fucking hurts. Gray walked over to us. He grabbed my hair. And pulled on it. He lifted me from the ground by my hair. And tossed me across the room. 

"Juvia!" Natsu called out to me. He used his powers. To weaken the blow from hitting the wall. And used his powers to heal my wounds. 

Grays men came over to me. They grabbed me. Gray was touching the mirror. "Its been long time, honey". What hell is gonna on? Why the hell did Gray call Natsu honey? 

All Natsu could do was whimper in fear. "The sounds you make Please me so much". Gray was stroking the mirror. "I think you served your punishment long enough". Natsu was crying. I was struggling to get out of the men's grip. To get to Natsu. "Get your hands off of him". Gray turned to me. "Send her to the punishment room". They dragging me away from natsu. I was struggling as best as I could. I was not leaving Natsu with that monster. 

But I couldn't fight them off. They dragged me to the punishment room. Ultear was there. She was smirking. "This is going to be fun". I spit at her face. "Fuck off bitch". 

Gray POV  
That bitch was finally gone. I kissed Natsus mirror. He was whimpering. Why did he have turn me on like this?

"Let's go to my room". I picked up his mirror. And carried him to my room. I set the mirror down. I walk over to my spell books. I sreached for the right spell. I found it. I turn to my darling. I cast the spell on the mirror. Soon Natsu appeared out of the mirror.

He treid to make ran for it. But I used my magic to tie him up. I walked over to him. And pulled him into my arms.

"Dont be anger at me, darling. I didnt know that after I cast that spell on you. That I would die from an atteck by foreign enemies. But luckily I was reborn. But you were gone. I could not find you anywhere. Part of me believed you were set free or died". My grip on him tightened. And i sneered into his ear "But instead of being dead. I found you flirting with that bitch". 

Natsu was shaking. "I need to punish you for that, slut". I picked him up and carried him to my bed. But now it was our bed. I threw him onto the bed. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Dont be afraid, darling". I patted his cheeks. "I am just going fuck your brains out". 


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia POV  
Shit, that fucking bitch. It fucking hurts. Ultear had me teid to a table. And now she is fucking shocking me with electricity. When I get loose I am going fucking kill her. Just wait, bitch. 

She decided to add water to the torture. She is such a fucking bitch. "Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. She was laughing like a fucking psycho. God, I wouldn't be suprise if she was getting off on this. 

"Juvia, I always dreamed of you like this. I was waiting for the day. Our all mighty lord would let me have you". Fuck this bitch is crazy. Someone get me out of here. And away from the psycho. She amped up the machine. "Ahhh!" 

She soon got tired with firing my circuits. And turned to dropping hot out wax onto my skin. Yea that bitch is definitely getting off on this. "Juvia doesn't this feel great for you". I spit blood at her.

"No but if let me. I will fuck you so hard with that candlestick. Your future descendants will fucking feel it". She cooed at my remark. And used the flame of the candle to burn my skin. "You fucking bitch!" I screamed out in pain. 

She tsked at me. "Where were you hiding this part of you?" She blew out the candle. And touched the burn. "I was just playing fucking nice. So you fuckers didnt whip out my fucking country". I bite out. As she pressed into the burn. "Oh, really. I like this version of you. The other version wasnt so fun". She bent down and licked my burn. That is fucking gross. 

"I want to leave more burns on you. It's like leaving my mark on you". God she has ready left for crazy town. No wait, she is the mayor of crazy town. She got up and walked over to her tools.

She grabbed a metal rod. At the end of it. Was the letter U. Shit this bitch is going burn her initial into my skin. She walked over to the furnace. And set the end of rod inside the fire. "My initial will look so good on your skin. You will official be mine" She laughed. Shit what is wrong with this country? When they think people belong to them. 

Before Grays fathers time. This country used to be peaceful and generous. But now it's made up of power hungry psychos. I was struggling to get free. And when I do get free. I will burn a Fucking J into her fucking ass. 

Gray POV  
I fucked the brain out of my little love. He was out cold. For now I will let him rest. I call forth Hades. He arrived right shortly after. He bowed to me. "Yes my majesty". I smiled at him. "Tell Ultear, that the bitch is hers now. She can do whatever she wants with it. I have no use for it". He nodded his head. "And also awarded Capicorn for finding your queen". He bowed once more. Before he left. I played with my little queens hair. 

"Oh, darling, Sleep well. Because when you awake. We will renew our vows. Since I have a new name and identity. You will look amazing as I take you in front of men at our wedding. Like you did all those years ago". I can't help remember the first time I took him. It was right after. I slaughtered the bitch who got between us. I made sure her corpse watch as I take her little prince and deflowered him. His screams on that day still fills me with delight. 

He whimpers in his sleep. Calling out to Juvia. I growl at him. He calls out for someone else in his sleep. And thinks he wont be punished for it. I ripped the sheets off his body. And force his legs apart. And shove my cock back into his hole. My rough and cruel thrusts wake up little slut. He is freaking out. And trying to shove me away. 

I easily grabbed both of his wrist in my hand. And force above his head. With my powers I tie his hands to the bed. Then I warped both of hands around his dainty neck. "The next time I hear you call out someone else's name in your sleep. I will fuck you until you die. Do you fucking hear me bitch". Tears ran down his cheeks. His face is a shade purple. He is only making choking sounds. I tightened my grip. He soon passed out. I only let go when I feel him stop breathing. 

I give him cpr. He starts to breath again. But he stays unconscious. "I wish you wouldn't make me so anger, darling. Or I wouldn't have to hurt you". I trace the hand marks on his neck. "But this mark looks good on you". 

Juvia POV  
Hades comes into the room. Ulter was about to brand me. Shit was that fucking lucking. I let out a sigh. "Our king, has decree that Princess Juvia of phantom belongs to you". Wait a fucking momant. You cant just throw me away. Especially to fucking psycho worse then you. Shit I should've killed him. Instead of crying all those fucking months. 

He bows and leaves. I turn to the fucking psycho. I can see the drool ranning down her chin. And the sick look in her eyes. Oh, this is going to be fucking fun. I scream in pain. As she brands me with the hot metal rod. Right on my fucking thigh. She such a bitch. Expect for my boobs. My best features are my thighs. 

When I get free. I am going fucking killing her by fucking her with a metal rod. 


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia POV  
I spend my days being tortured by this fucking psycho. She does let me sleep and eat. But the rest of the time I am being fucking tortured. On my free time. I spend it thinking about the different ways i can kill her. Or hoping that Natsu is safe. But I know down deep he is not. 

Ultear comes into the room. "Good morning, Darling". She sings to me. God is she fucking annoying. She pulls out a knife. "Today I thought I would take out your uterus". Shit, things just got worse. "But I change my mind". Oh, good. "Instead I will be water broading you again". Bitch, you know that doesn't work me. God fucking damn.

Gajeel POV  
I stood in front of my men. Today is the day I save my sister. A good man named Lyon risked his life to try to save my sister. So why shouldn't I?

This will not end in war. We will be just breaking and entering. Today King Devil will be marrying a unknown prince. Probably some poor child that got sold to him. So I decided that I will wreck their wedding and kidnapped the prince to distract the fairy tail people. While my men sneak in. And rescue my sister. Get two royals for the price of one. My men did not finf that funny.

Gray POV  
I stand up in front of my people. As my beautiful bride walks down the aisle. I can see the tears ranning down his cheek. Why must he make me so feral? He needs to wait until we both say I do. Before I strip him of his dress. And fuck him in front of our people. 

I take his hand. When he makes it to me. The priest starts reciting our vows. I try to get him to hurry up. After a few death threats. We finally get to the part. "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". I smirk when no one speaks up. Because they know if they do. Their heads will go flying.

When the priest was about finish the vows. The doors slams open. "We object to this wedding". Standing there is Gajeel and a small army. "The king is a asshole. And doesn't deserve to be married". He walks down the aisle. None of my men try to stop him. 

I use my powers to crush him where he stands. But it doesn't work. "Sorry, asshole. Awhile you were playing fucking king. I got myself some protection. I found a little mage who can create armor that protects against dark magic". He stands in front of me. I do not have my sword. He reaches behind me and grabs Natsu. And I grabbed him. He just laughs at me. 

"Without your powers and sword. You are nothing but a coward". He shoves me to the ground. He lifts Natsu off the ground and throws him over his shoulder. He starts to walk away. I sit up. "Why are you still standing there and gawking. Kill him now". He turns back to me and grins like a predator. "You won last time but this time you will not". His men slaughter my men. As my men just stand there. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. My little mage had put a freezing spell on your men. The moment I opened the door". 

He walks out of the church. I get up to chase after him. But I feel someone poke my side. I turn around and look down. Right by me is a small blue haired woman. She is wearing a scarf in her hair. And wearing a yellow dress. 

"What do you want bitch? I need to catch up with him". I try to use a spell to crush her lungs. But she instead just laughs. "Your dark magic does not work on me. For someone with a soul as old as yours. You should know this". She says and grabs my hands. I try to shake her hands off. But for some reason she is quite strong. She is also mumbling something. I dont quite understand. 

She starts to glow unnatural yellow. The ground starts to rumble and shake. And My body is burning up. My head feels like its spilting apart. My guts feel like their melting. "What are you doing to me, bitch?" I scream in pain. The ground starts to splits apart. It creates a gaint crack. Inside the crack. I see green fire that is already burning. I also see green fog that make it hard to breathe. And I also hear a creepy dark chanting. 

She has us floating above it. She stops mumbling. She smirks at me, "they cant wait to have you. They say your late". Then she let's me go. And I fall into the crack. When I look up. All I see is a ceiling. What the fuck?

"Looks like the ice demon. Finally decided to make a visit". I look at the beast and i want to puke. He is horrifying looking. 

Juvia POV  
Ultear was whipping me again. The whip tore into my flesh. She looked so full of herself. I can see the slick on the handle of the whip. Did she really fuck herself with the whip. Before she decided to whip me. God is she fucking psycho. 

I hear crashing sounds and cursing. Ultear stopped whipping me. "What the fuck is going on out there? I am trying to have fucking fun in here". She went to check. As she gets to the door. A body is thrown at her. Knocking her ti the ground. She screams in horror. And shoves the body off. At that moment walks in someone. I haven't seen in a long time. My best friend Erza. Last time I saw her. She was dieing from a curse Gray put on her. 

"Erza what are you doing here?" I asked my friend. She smiles at me. And ignores the hissing Ultear. She uses her sword to free me. "Shit, sorry we were late. We would rescued you earlier but you know". I laugh at her. I whipe the blood off of her. "Dont you fucking forget about me!" Ultear screams at us. Erza rolls her eyes. And with just a swing of her sword. Ultear was sliced in half. 

Erza picked me up. And carried me out. She was slicing through men left and right. "This will be so much easier. If Levy came with me instead of your brother". My brother was here. Well I guess that makes sense. 

We arrive outside the palace. The light burns my eyes. It's been long time since I seen the sunlight. 

She carries me until we meet up with my brother. Erza set me down. With my brother is Natsu. He is wearing a slutly version of a wedding dress. He shriks when he sees my wounds. Without a second thought he heals them. My brother and Erza are shocked. 

I laugh, "i wish you can also heal metal wounds like you do physical ones". Natsu laughs with me. Erza and My brother gives each other bewildered looks. But before they could ask any questions. A young woman appears. "We need to go now. I already sent the rest of army back". Who is this person? But before I could ask. A flashing light appears and engulfs us. 

When the light disappears. We are back in my home. The palace I was raised in.

Me and Natsu answered their questions. And Gajeel answered ours. We were introduced to Levy. She was a great mage. They meet right after Lyon was killed. Who feel for my brother at first sight. She bugged him until she wore him down. With her help they were able to rescue us. She wasnt the only help my brother got. Lamia scale wanted revenge for their crown prince. 

Phantom allowed Lamia scale chose the fate of fairy tail. The country was abolished. And spilt between both Phantom and Lamia scale. 

I sat alone in my room. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called to them. In came Natsu. He walked over to me. And sat down by me. He pulled out a hand held mirror. The glass was taken out of it. He puts the mirror in front of his face. I giggle at his silliness. "May i ask my lady? what is on her mind?" He giggles out. "Just nothing but my sweet prince". That makes him blush.

It will take time. But I think soon me and Natsu might be happy tougher. 


End file.
